Tornado
Tornado was a robot that competed in the British television game show Robot Wars. The robot was a basic box-shaped robot with a red frame and clear polycarbonate armor. It only had a pneumatic spike in series 4, but was given a vertical spinning disc in series 5. In series 6, it had interchangeable weaponry - the disc, a wedge (which would later incorporate a chain flail), a static spike, and a rectangular frame with horizontal blade (intended for use against Razer). Rather than its weaponry, however, Tornado mainly relied on its speed and strength to push competitors into the pit or slam them into the arena walls. It featured 24V motors being run at 36V to give it high pushing power - its top speed was only 10mph, but it had very good acceleration. Tornado was also invertible, allowing it to continue running even when flipped. The robot competed in series 4-7 of Robot Wars, winning the sixth series. It was built by Andrew Marchant, Bryan Moss and David Gamble, from Huntingdon. Robot History Series 4 Tornado's first fight was against Kater Killer and the clusterbot Gemini. It exploded off the starting position and slammed straight into Kater Killer. Shoving it into Sir Killalot, it rushed back, circled the arena and slammed into it again, pushing it into one of the Gemini twins, who flipped it over. It pushed Kater Killer around and righted it, pushing it into Shunt, who immobilized it with its axe. Tornado then shoved Shunt around the arena while Killalot finished off Kater Killer. Tornado's next battle was against the seeded Berserk 2. It rammed into the arena wall until it was immobilized. Finally, Tornado came up against Gemini again. Gemini started slower than the speedy Tornado, who was flipped twice, but came back immediately. It targeted one of the Gemini twins and impaled it on an arena spike, immobilizing it. The Gemini team was eliminated since one half was immobilized. In the Semi-Finals, Tornado met Wheely Big Cheese. Tornado was far quicker, and although the Cheese flipped Tornado twice, Tornado shoved Wheely Big Cheese into a CPZ and broke the wheel off. Tornado was flipped again and started smoking, but the judges went for Tornado. Tornado's final battle against Chaos 2 was fought three times, but only the third one was shown on TV. Tornado ran into Chaos 2, who rushed it up and flipped it out of the arena. Tornado was awarded Best Newcomer. Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 Extreme Results Series 4 Heats *Eliminator vs Kater Killer vs Gemini: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Berserk 2: Won *Final vs Gemini: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Wheely Big Cheese: Won *Round 2 vs Chaos 2: Lost Extreme Series 1 All-Stars *Round 1 vs 3 Stegs To Heaven: Won *Quarter Final vs Pussycat: Won *Semi-Final vs Chaos 2: Won *Grand Final vs Razer: Lost Mayhem vs King B Powerworks vs The Steel Avenger: Lost Challenge Belt *Challenge vs Behemoth: Won *Defence vs Comengetorix: Won *Defence vs Wild Thing: Won *Defence vs Chaos 2: Won *Defence vs Pussycat: Won Vengence vs Stinger: Won The Second World Championship *Heat vs Panzer MK2 vs Philliper vs Yeborobo: Won *Semi-Final vs Razer: Lost Series 5 Heats *Eliminator vs Gravedigger: Won *Semi-Final vs Diotoir: Lost Series 6 Heats *Round 1 vs Terror-Bull vs Inshredable vs Edge Hog: Qualified *Round 2 vs Thor: Won *Final vs Anarchy: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Hypno-Disc: Won *Round 2 vs Dominator 2: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Firestorm 4: Won *Final vs Razer: Won Extreme Series 2 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Terrorhurtz vs Dantomkia: Qualified *Quarter Final vs Bigger Brother: Lost Challenge Belt *Defence vs Terrorhurtz: Won European Championship *Round 1 vs Snake Bite: Won *Round 2 vs Razer: Lost *Final vs Philliper 2: Won :Note: After Round 2, the Razer team handed the victory to Tornado as they believed that their robot had been immobilised (Razer's motors had burnt out very early on in the fight) and did not deserve to continue. Series 7 Heats *Round 1 vs Sawpoint 2 vs Ewe 2 vs Devastator: Qualified *Round 2 vs Leveler 2: Won *Final vs Tetanus Booster: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Raging Knightmare: Won *Round 2 vs Gravity: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Storm 2: Lost *Playoff vs X-Terminator: Won The Third World Championship *Heat vs Ansgar 3 vs Storm 2: Lost Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 5: Heats, Round 2 *Series 6: Grand Champion *Series 7: Third Place Honours Series 4 *Best Newcomer Award Extreme Series 1 *Challenge Belt Holder Series 6 *Sixth Wars Grand Champion Extreme Series 2 *Challenge Belt Holder *European Champion Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Champions Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Best Newcomer winners Category:Series 5 Seeds